


I'll Taste Of You

by pietromavximoff



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Babysitter Beth, F/M, Fingering, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, babysitter, daryl walks in on her and holy shit, gratuitous smut actually, sarcastic asshole daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pietromavximoff/pseuds/pietromavximoff
Summary: Beth Greene usually spends her nights babysitting the Grimes' kids, and she's usually professional, except that now she can't seem to get Daryl Dixon out of her head. When he walks in on her doing something she definitely should not be doing, things take an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Bethyl - Relationship, Daryl Dixon & Beth Greene, Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	I'll Taste Of You

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this was originally from a longer fic i wanted to start working on, but it didn't fit in the overall story so i made it into a one shot! as always, leave a comment if you liked! :)

Usually, Beth was totally and completely professional when babysitting the Grimes kids. With Carl always either wrapped up in a comic book or else wrapped around a joystick and Judith usually fast asleep, Beth found it easy to fill her time with sensible tasks around the house, like washing up or tidying the living room. Rick and Lori didn’t ask it of her but it was hard to find much else to do when the kids were down for the night and the only other option was to sit alone with her thoughts or hope some shitty TV show would distract her until they came home. It was easy money, and with them being old family friends it was comfortable, too. The only part about it all that bothered at Beth’s edges was Daryl Dixon. He was decidedly not comfortable. He was difficult and annoying and got under her skin like no one else could. They had a smart ass banter most of the time, born out of annoyance at one another ever since Rick had introduced the two of them. Beth didn’t know what it was at first – why she felt so strangely different when he was around, why his rough words and narrowed eyes got to her so much, but she figured it out soon enough. Because it didn’t take a genius to realise, just a few extra weeks of torture on Beth’s end because she was so in denial at first. Even Maggie had made a comment, one night after she’d dropped by to see Judy, something about Daryl being attractive. Beth had rolled her eyes at her sister and sent her off with a wave, but when Rick and Daryl had got back that night from hunting, she couldn’t help the way her eyes lingered over the swell of his biceps, the width of his back.

Ever since then she’d been gone. It took all of her self control to act normal around him, to answer his snarky comments with a similar retort, to pretend she wasn’t wondering how his calloused fingers would feel on her soft skin. He was over most nights she was there, either helping Rick fix something out the back or entertaining Judy until Beth arrived. And each time she saw him, this feeling in her gut grew, and try to ignore it she might, but she couldn’t stop her heart thumping or her palms sweating whenever his bright blue gaze landed on her or he handed Judy over and their fingers brushed.

Beth shuddered to think what her father would say if he knew how she was feeling and knew that there was no chance Maggie could keep something like this a secret, so she’d swallowed any sort of emotion about him that had arisen, finding tasks around the farm that would distract her. And it had worked, until now.

Rick had called her last minute to babysit, and with her bank account looking especially dreary from the guitar she’d just bought, she had accepted. He and Lori had made dinner reservations at some fancy restaurant in town for their anniversary, and would be out all night, which Beth knew meant plenty of time sitting in the big, quiet house with nothing but time to finally think about where the hell these sudden feelings for Daryl had come from. She supposed she’d thought him good looking when she’d first met him months ago, had appreciated his corded muscles and the grain of his voice, but there was something else about him too, something about the way they spoke to each other, all sarcasm and teasing, that made her think she was in trouble.

Beth sighed as she put the last of the dishes away, checking her phone and being greeted with a blank screen. She wandered around the house slowly, listening in at Judy and Carl’s doors before moving on once satisfied they were both fast asleep. She floated back downstairs in the half-hope that something would have miraculously popped up for her to do until the Grimes’ got home, but no such luck.

Which is how she found herself sitting on the couch in the living room, flicking mindlessly through channels playing countless movies that would probably otherwise interest her if it wasn’t for the thoughts of Daryl she seemed unable to keep at bay any longer. He’d been over earlier that day, looking after Judy while Rick and Lori were still at work. He left when Beth arrived, and as they’d passed each other at the front door, he’d muttered, ‘took your time, Greene’ and she’d retorted ‘piss off, Dixon’ while throwing her bag down and picking Judy up and he’d let out a huff like a laugh and said ‘watch your fuckin’ language’ and she’d bit back a smile before closing the door behind him, watching through the window as he mounted his motorbike and disappeared down the road.

The fluorescent television screen snapped her attention back to the present as she flicked the channel once more and the image of two people tangled up naked and panting around each other made her stomach drop like a stone. Her mouth grew dry as her underwear dampened, watching tongues run across skin and fingers tangling in hair, thinking of Daryl taking her in his arms like that, thinking of him kissing her and biting her and tasting her and – oh, god. She was in trouble all right.

Beth tried to ignore the burning that had flared up in her but it seemed now that she was aware of it, flicking to another channel did nothing to stop it demanding more attention, just like all of her other feelings about him. Before she knew it she was tipping her head back and closing her eyes, imagining what his rough hands would feel like over her soft skin, what his voice would sound like growling into her ear, whether he’d moan when he fucked her or when he came.

Usually, Beth was totally and completely professional when babysitting but tonight she knew that with the next few hours of silence stretching out ahead of her, there was one sure-fire way to ensure that she stopped these rushing thoughts of him, at least for now, at least enough to clear her head.

Taking care not to make any unnecessary noise as she switched the TV off and crept across the downstairs hallway, she shouldered open the door to the spare bedroom. Inside was pristine and she knew that no one ever used it, so it didn’t feel too strange when she closed the door behind her softly and sank onto the plush bed sheets. Her head fell onto the pillows, tendrils of blonde surrounding her as she trailed her hand down the seam of her shorts and kept her ears peeled for any noise upstairs.

The wave of guilt that had washed over her at the thought of what she was doing disappeared as her fingers played across the zip of her shorts and she shimmied out of them, heart beating faster in anticipation. She just needed to rub one out and hope it would help her forget about the things she was feeling for Daryl but now that she was laying with her legs spread apart and her fingers dancing around her clit, she wanted to go slow, to take her time, to pretend for more than just a moment her feelings could be reciprocated.

Beth’s breath caught as she pushed a finger through her already wet opening, thinking of Daryl’s thick ones, mouth filling with saliva as she imagined how fat his cock would be. With her finger slowly moving in and out of her, she pushed up her t-shirt and palmed at her breasts, feeling her nipples instantly harden. She quickened her finger to build the tension, pulling out when it was dripping wet and using it to rub her clit in circles, unable to hold back the low moan the escaped her lips. She imagined Daryl’s weight on her, imagined his biceps tightening around her as he pounded into her, imagined their bodies tangled up tightly as he lost control. A familiar pressure was forming in her gut like a knot, and all Beth could hear was the furious beating of her own heart in her ears and the small, gasping breaths that told her she was so close. She spread her legs apart further, kicking off her shorts and underwear completely and hiking her knees up to the ceiling. She was a few seconds away from mind-numbing release when she heard a loud creak and then she was bolting up in a panic to see Daryl, mouth hanging open and knuckles white against the door.

‘Fuck – I didn’t mean –’

‘Daryl!’ Beth shrieked, nearly kneeing herself in the chin as she sat up, scrambling to pull the covers over her aching pussy, shaking from the shock of him appearing and how close she’d just been. ‘Haven’t you heard of knocking?’

She knew it was completely unreasonable for her to be annoyed at him, and yet the mess of feelings that had arisen at the sight of him was too much to sift through rationally. Her heart was pounding in her ears and she was sure she would die of embarrassment as she watched Daryl’s shoulders rising and falling with his heavy breathing, back to her now like not looking now could make up for seeing what he had.

‘Christ Beth, what the fuck’re doin’ that in here for –’ Now, his tone was a little more annoyed as he recovered from the initial shock of it all.

‘What are you doing here?’ Beth demanded in response, feeling her face burning and clutching the covers tighter around herself as he finally turned and met her eyes. There were beads of sweat at her temples and her voice was shaking significantly but she willed herself to stay calm, knowing the last thing she needed was to wake Carl or Judy up.

‘Rick asked me to pick somethin’ up for him – not that it fuckin’ matters, anymore, Jesus fuckin’ _Christ_ –’

‘How long were you standing there?’ Beth asked quickly, fighting to control the heaving of her chest as she thought of him seeing her with her breasts out and her hand between her thighs, legs spread apart for him to see the inside of her from where he stood.

‘Wasn’t – I didn’t look or nothin’, fuck Beth –’ When Daryl finally met her eyes, a charge went through her whole body, causing her to twitch, and she closed her legs, willing herself to keep whatever shred of dignity she had left. ‘I can fuckin’ smell you from here.’

Beth swallowed hard, waiting in frozen silence to see what Daryl would say, if he was going to tell Rick, if he was going to walk out and pretend like nothing had ever happened. But when she let her eyes dart over his tensed figure, she noticed with a thrill, that he was tilting his hips away from her because he was hard.

‘Christ, there’s a time and a place –’

Beth raised a brow, feeling it unfair for him to lecture her about a time and a place for this when he was standing in the doorway with an erection that was practically poking her in the eye.

‘Oh, come on, Daryl.’ Beth rolled her eyes with great effort to appear indifferent as she let her gaze slide deliberately over his groin. ‘You really gonna tell me this isn’t appropriate like your dick isn’t hard right now –’

‘Girl –’ Daryl muttered warningly, his voice gravel.

Beth smiled wickedly, glad she had altered the direction of the conversation. ‘Thought you said you didn’t see anything?’

Daryl blew out a breath, shaking his head. ‘Fuckin’ impossible not to when you got your cunt open like that, makin’ all those fuckin’ little noises –’

Beth felt her face burning again as she leant back against the bedhead, fingers shaking as she moved a lock of hair from her face. Somewhere inside of her chest she felt a little hint of pride that he was so uncomfortable with this because he’d liked it. It was so completely mortifying – or it should be – but right in that moment all Beth was feeling was the orgasm that had slipped through her fingers and the hunger for something more than just the fantasy version of him in her head. A stroke of bravery shot through her as she straightened up and murmured softly, ‘I don’t mind if you were.’

‘What?’

‘I don’t mind if you saw.’

Daryl’s eyes narrowed like he was trying to work out if she was playing a joke. When Beth held his gaze for another few seconds, expression almost daring, he seemed to decide to believe her. And at the way his eyes seemed to darken with desire, the way she suddenly noticed the bulge in his pants get even more pronounced, she knew that her insane confession was not so insane after all.

‘You can stay, if you want.’ Beth said in a honeyed voice, soft enough that she knew it barley reached him, brushing along the shell of his ears like lips would. Daryl swallowed hard at her words, one hand still clutching the door. He seemed to want to say something but at the sight of Beth pulling the covers off her legs, he snapped his mouth shut.

Beth didn’t know where this sudden confidence was coming from but she wasn’t going to stop now. Sinking back against the pillows, she slowly spread her legs apart again, red pussy on full display and thighs quivering. Daryl’s eyes raked over her body, followed her fingers as they trailed down her stomach and towards her slick opening. When she pushed a finger through her wet folds, a low growl escaped him, and then he was palming his hard cock, stepping completely into the room and closing the door behind him.

‘What’re you doin’, Beth –’ His voice was tortured, almost a warning.

‘You know what I’m doing.’ Beth answered through a breathy sigh, eyes fluttering as she kept them on him. ‘You like watching me touch myself?’

Daryl let out a low huff at her words, shaking his head at her almost in disbelief. She stifled a groan as she pushed another finger into her pussy but Daryl murmured, his voice impossibly rough, ‘wanna hear you moan.’

Beth felt her heart skip at his words, could barely process that this was actually happening as waves of pleasure rippled over her body. She pumped her fingers quicker, a soft choking noise escaping her and Daryl unzipped his pants, finally relieving his hard cock, just as big as she imagined it. He stroked himself a few times as he watched her, and just the sight of it almost brought Beth to her finish.

‘God, I want your cock inside me, Daryl.’ Beth moaned as she stuck another finger deep inside herself, feeling her wet slick dripping down into the curve of her ass. ‘Want you to fuck me.’

And doubts Daryl might have had seemed to have gone out the window at the sight of her fucking herself like that for him, at the sound of her words, almost begging.

He closed a hand around her wrist, pulling her fingers out of pussy not so gently and pinning her hand above her head. Beth’s heart raced and her sensitive nipples brushed against him as he moved on top of her. Having him this close was dizzying; feeling his warm breath against her neck and his familiar scent so close was sending tremors through her body. Daryl tugged her t-shirt up until it was over her head and nothing was separating his mouth from her breasts. Beth gasped at the sudden feeling of him sucking on her nipples, tongue swirling and teeth nipping, his hand still pinning her down.

‘’M gonna fuck you.’ Daryl brought his head back up, muttering into her ear in barely more than a rasp, ‘nice and quick, hm?’

Beth mewed at his words, hips bucking up to grind into him, all other thought gone from her mind except the fact that Daryl was all around her. He reached down to tug at his cock a few more times before slapping his tip against her swollen clit, making her shudder. He noticed the way her body reacted, did it a few more times, before knotting his hand in her hair and pulling her face up for a kiss that she melted into. His tongue was burning against hers, warm and smoky and his stubble scratched her skin just enough to irritate it but it felt like he was cutting her open.

‘Wanna eat you up.’ Daryl said into her mouth before dipping his head, cruelly taking his lips away as he shoved her legs open and stuck his tongue in between them.

‘Fuck!’ Beth moaned, eyebrows shooting together to meet in the middle as the sensation of Daryl’s wet tongue lapping her up threatened to render her speechless. He stuck two fingers into her and they slid in so easy Beth’s eyes practically rolled. As he fucked her with his hand, he dragged his tongue up and down her clit, grunting into her heat and sending rumbles down her spine. And just when she was so close that tears were forming in the corners of her eyes, he ripped his tongue away, fingers still working her tantalisingly. Beth couldn’t stand it any longer, the pressure in her gut was almost painful, the ache of which she needed him so clear.

She brought him in for a bruising kiss and hooked a leg around him, smiling against his lips as he let her push him onto his back easily. With her thighs around his waist now and her dripping pussy sliding against his thick cock, Beth griped Daryl’s wrists and held them on either side of his head. A thrill shot through her at his low groan as her pussy lips slipped up and down his dick, teasing his head.

‘Fuckin’ Christ, girl.’ Daryl panted against her, wrists snapping out of her grip effortlessly and big hands landing on her breasts. ‘Thought you wanted to fuck. Ain’t gonna last long if you keep doin’ that.’

Beth let out a laughing breath against his lips, glad that he was just as desperate for this as she was. And because she was so desperate and because she knew that they didn’t have as much time as they wanted, she let the tip of his cock slip through her pussy and then set her hips back, taking the rest of him.

A harsh breath stuttered out of her lips as he filled her, stretching her out and sending a spark of pleasure through her although she wasn’t even moving yet.

Daryl had cursed against her skin the moment he’d entered her, fingers pinching both her nipples roughly. ‘Shit, you’re so tight.’

Beth responded by lifting her hips up and then slamming back down onto his lap, grinning breathlessly as she began to ride him and he began to grunt with each slap of skin. His dick was hitting her in all the right spots, his fingers making sure to play with the rest of her body as he let her have him her way. Beth felt her breasts bouncing as she sat up straight, head lolling back and hands resting on Daryl’s thighs as she fucked him.

‘Just that like that, girl, fuck.’ Daryl groaned, watching her through heavy-lidded eyes like she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

‘Your cock feels so fucking good.’ Beth moaned, fighting not to collapse as her body shook with pleasure. A second later she was sliding off him and turning around, lowering herself back down onto his dick without waiting to properly line herself up, feeling her eyes fluttering closed as he filled her again.

‘Christ.’ Daryl grated, hands falling onto her ass as she bounced on his dick again. She turned to face him and he pulled himself up a little, enough that he was able to pull her backwards while she was still riding him to place a messy kiss across her lips. When his fingers found her clit and began to rub her raw, she let out a frustrated moan that was barely a ghost of the scream she felt rising in her chest. And then Daryl had pulled her off him easily and had thrown her back against the pillows, kneeing her legs open and bending down low to spit onto her pussy.

‘F-fuck . . . oh, fuck, Daryl –’ Beth writhed underneath him as he rubbed his fingers hard over her clit, warm saliva dripping down into her asshole and making her shake. When he stuck two thick fingers into her and then pulled them out to suck on them, Beth whimpered, then pulled him back down to kiss him. He tasted salty now and she had smoke on her tongue from him and the only thing she had enough strength for now was to come with his name on her lips.

Daryl slammed back into her with urgency, hands on her ass pulling her up and into him. Beth wrapped her shaking legs as tight as she could around him as he buried his cock into her over and over again. His head collapsed against hers as he quickened his pace, strokes growing sloppier and fingers digging into her skin harder. And just as Daryl had brought his lips back to hers for another suffocating kiss, Beth came, biting down on his lip and moaning so loudly into his mouth that she thought he’d swallowed her, ribs breaking open to allow her pounding heart to flutter away. Daryl thrust into her roughly a few more times, cock slick with her come and balls slapping into her ass, before he choked out her name, sucking at the skin below her ear as he came inside her. He stilled, balls-deep as his warm come filled her and Beth practically purred at the feeling, holding him closer and allowing her breath to finally catch.

Daryl lifted his head from her a moment later, cock still twitching inside of her, hair messy across his sharp blue eyes, voice like molasses.

‘Wanted to do that since I first saw you.’

Beth grinned, enough air swirling around her lungs now that she could breathe again. ‘And all it took was you walking in on me touching myself to make a move. Guess I’ll have to remember that for next time.’

Daryl huffed, a smirk on his face. ‘Guess so.’


End file.
